


What's with Kryptonians and Kansas?

by BeastGirl2k14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kansas, Kara is a dork, Kara is not very good at hiding her secret identity lets be real, Lena is also no fool, Lena is smitten, Pre-Relationship, This is silly and i'm not sorry, Wizard of Oz References, supercorp vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: Kansas Day is a holiday...apparently, as Lena Luthor soon finds out. Among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I should be working on my other fics, but I was hired at a publishing company and all my writing is for pay now and I only have time for silly little fics like this. Aaah.  
> (Also I love Kara Danvers and can someone please give Lena Luthor a hug?)

"Kara?" Lena peered in through the crack of Kara's front door, left ajar. Lena briefly entertained the thought of how angry Alex _'I think you need another deadbolt on your door, Kara'_ Danvers would be if she were the one visiting Kara instead of Lena.

Soft music was drifting out of Kara's apartment and Lena thought she could hear Kara singing along somewhere inside, so she wasn't particularly alarmed, however she wasn't sure of the etiquette in this situation. Were they close enough friends for Lena to just walk into Kara's apartment unannounced? What if she was spending her day off with her friends, Winn or James or Maggie? Or Mike (who Lena was both surprised and slightly upset to learn was not another one of Kara's siblings or cousins.) Did Lena have the right to intrude? 

"Kara?" Lena called again. She waited a few moments, fingers brushing against the surface of Kara's door, before steeling herself and pushing through. "Kara, are you here? Your door was open, I hope you don't mind me coming in." Lena peered around Kara's apartment as she closed the front door behind her, the latch clunking into place as she did.

"Wha--Oh, Lena!" Lena's eyes snapped away from the picture sitting on one of Kara's living room bookshelves and-- _oh my god._ "I didn't hear you come in! Hi!" Kara's smile spread across her entire face and if Lena weren't already in a state of melting, that would have done it for her. But, it was Kara's clothes that already had her struggling to find words. Kara was dusted in flour, clear hand shaped swipes on the thighs of her blue gingham patterned pants--- _which what? How is she managing to pull those off?--_ and smears of frosting on her cheeks and forehead. She was shoving her glasses back onto her face, having been wiping them off on a towel before, with more haste than was probably necessary.

Familiarity tugged at the back of Lena's mind, but she ignored it for the situation at hand: Kara, covered head to toe in flour, standing in the middle of her messy kitchen, in blue gingham pants, a form fitting white oxford, and-- _okay, bright red shoes._ Her pretty blonde hair was tied into two tumbling loose braids resting on each of her shoulders, secured by blue ribbons, and pinned to the collar of her shirt was a little ceramic pin in the shape of a black Yorkie dog.

"I'd hug you but, I don't want to get flour on you." Kara seemed to have noticed Lena's appraisal of her outfit, because she smiled a little wider and said; "Happy Kansas Day, Lena!" 

"Happy what?" Lena cursed herself for being so caught off guard. Kara dressed like a character out of Glee all the time, this shouldn't be new or flustering. But something about seeing Kara dressed up like this had Lena even more taken by her than usual.  _She's just...too...cute...god._

"Kansas Day!" Kara laughed, dropping the wooden spoon she was holding back into a bowl of thick batter sitting on her kitchen counter. "January 29th, the day that Kansas became the 34th state to join the Union." Kara mimicked some very stuffy, professorial voice as she wiped her hands off on a towel and approached Lena. "Clark and I--Clark Kent--" She looked at Lena to confirm she understood who she was talking about, as if they knew a million Clarks. "--used to spend every Kansas Day together when I was growing up. We'd go to the Wizard of Oz museum, dress up as the characters---" Kara indicated her clothes. _Dorothy, of course._ Lena's mind supplied helpfully. "or go to Lawrence to see a Kansas basketball game. Neither of us really like basketball, but it was invented in Kansas so we went anyway and oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Kara's hands came up to cover her mouth and she laughed through her fingers nervously. "I'm sorry, Lena. You probably didn't come here to have me talk your ear off." She ducked her head, pushing some loose blonde hair behind her red ear, tossing the towel back onto the counter next to her.

"It's quite alright, Kara." Lena waved her off and took a step toward her, and Kara's head popped back up. "I have a rare few hours off for lunch today between board meetings and I thought maybe you'd like to go get something to eat with me. I texted you and then I was nearby so I thought I'd just stop by, but I see you're busy so I can g---" 

"I'm not busy!" Kara said quickly. She adjusted her glasses and bit her lip to stop herself from blurting out again, taking a breath before continuing. "I mean, Clark is stuck in Metropolis this year, so we were just going to Skype and watch the game together, but that isn't for a few more hours." Kara explained. "We can go get something to eat!"

"Aren't you making something?" Lena points to the kitchen, flour sprinkled across every flat surface, frost splattered on a cabinet, something smoking in the oven--

"Oh, gosh!" Kara sprinted into the kitchen, almost colliding with the oven door as she lunged toward it, pulling it open and quickly grabbing a pan out of it. 

"Wait! Kara!" Lena dropped her purse on one of Kara's living room chairs and took a few quick steps toward her. The blonde sat the smoking pan down on the counter and looked up, eyebrows raised. "Isn't...isn't that hot?" Lena questioned, watching as Kara's face warped in confusion behind her glasses before she snatched her hands away from the pan dramatically, shaking her hands out and sending a cloud of flour into the air. 

"Ha...yeah...uh...ow?" Kara kicked the oven door closed and nervously swiped at her brow with the back of her unscathed hand. "It wasn't that hot..." She supplied lamely with a shrug. 

"Are you okay?" Lena's voice was tinged with worry and her brow crinkled in confusion as she rounded the island counter and closed the gap between Kara and herself. She grabbed Kara's hands before she could pull them away, inspecting them to find her skin even, _soft_ , and unmarred. 

"Yeah! I-I...uh, I had a lot of flour on my hands." Kara stuttered. "And the pan wasn't that hot." 

Lena tilted her head, looking up at Kara curiously. She stared at her a little longer than maybe she should have, peering into Kara's eyes, noticing all the different tones of blue, the darkness of her eyelashes, the way her glasses cast shadows on her cheeks. They both seemed to notice they were staring at each other, hands linked together, at the same time. Lena let go of Kara's hands and Kara adjusted her glasses with a short laugh.  _Wait._

"W-well, this is ruined." Kara gestured toward the pan, a rectangle with a chunk taken out of the top right hand corner. Lena wasn't exactly a geography buff, definitely not so much of the US, but she believed that was Kansas. She remembered seeing a map of it in the file Lex kept on the origins of Superman. "So, did you want to go get something to eat? I'm thinking Noonans, but we can go wherever you want! What was that restaurant we went to that one time? With the fish?" Kara was already fluttering over to her coat rack, taking down her powder blue jacket.  _Oh._

"Kara..."  _It all makes sense._

"Mmm?" Kara had one arm through her coat and was struggling to get her other arm through.  _How did I not realize this before?_ "No to the fish place? How about---"

"Are you Supergirl?" 

_Riiiiiip!_

 "O-oh jeeze." 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have a request, send them my way!


End file.
